Rendezvous of Smoke and Jade
by Raven Hallowryn
Summary: After several years and adventures with Avatar Korra, two of her friends have grown to notice each other in ways they hadn't even dreamed of. Romantic (and secretive) rendezvouses ensue. Post-canon (Long after LoK season 1 finale). (Note: Longest romantic lemon EVER.)


She knocked at the door ever so lightly. Just a couple of little taps, a pause, then another soft rap.

He'd know it was her and he'd know to be quiet. Very quiet.

The sliding door opened with a soft swoosh and his hand appeared from the inside, clad in green and brown, softly but quickly pulling her in before closing the door with silent haste, though the little click of a tiny lock is a bit too audible.

"You're late tonight. You're never late. What happened?" He spoke softly peeking out the window to make sure nobody was a round before closing it along with the shutters.

"The Pai Sho game lasted longer than I thought. I had to wait for everyone to go to sleep in order to avoid getting caught. There is no reason for alarm." She sounded secure and certain but also spoke softly and even though they were the whole room apart he could hear her clearly.

"Well… I… Ok, come here." He sat on the bed patting the spot next to him.

She sat by his side so close that he could sense the rose water scent on her skin and she could almost taste the peppermint on his breath, but her movements were so graceful, so silent that he wondered for a moment if perhaps he was just dreaming.

"What's wrong? You seem frightfully nervous." Her voice was like a gust of warm autumn wind and even though her very presence made him nervous, just that seemed to relax him more and more with every word she spoke.

"Well… I… I'm starting to doubt our good luck… Maybe we should tell him… Before we get caught." His voice stuttered lightly with repressed nerves but he seemed calmer now in her presence.

"We will. When the time is right we will do it properly, but right now you know full well what the outcome would be. It is much more logical to wait, besides if we are careful we will not get caught until we are willing to reveal our relationship, after all we've done this for a year and nobody has noticed yet." She spoke as calmly and sure of herself as always but lightened her words with a smile as she finished.

"Asami noticed." She has managed to calm him but he felt tempted to argue her point and, to be frank, he needed the reassurance.

"Yes, and she is on our side and perfectly capable of keeping a secret."

"…I guess. Alright, you win." He sighed dramatically but she knew it was a witty way to make her smile again, so she did.

She moved closer to him too, leaning her body to his side and kissing his cheek. It had been weeks since the last time and she had missed him more than she thought possible. Not that she didn't see him often, she saw him almost every day ever since he had been forced to move into the Temple, and even after he moved back into the city and more so now that he had returned for a while in order to give his brother some space for his own romance, but the moments when she could actually be honest and show her feelings were rare and she needed them.

He looked at her, suddenly blushing at the proximity of her body. He should be used to it by now, she's always so distant and proper when they have to keep up the façade but when they are alone she seems to crave the closeness of his body, and to be honest he liked the feel of her slim curves pressed to him.

He still remembered the time when he noticed his feelings for her had shifted. It had been so confusing. He had seen her grow from an intelligent child to a beautiful and talented young woman, she had always been there, in the sidelines, during some of the most important moments of his grown up life but he had been so blind to her, so clueless about how she felt for him until one day he arrived and found her training alone. She was elegant and unbelievably talented, she moved not like leaves in the wind as Tenzin often preached, but like smoke, as if she was more than just going with the flow, as if she where practically the very element around her, blending with it gracefully, and despite all the elegance she had a determined and stubborn look on her face that oddly enough made his insides melt into a gooey puddle. It was then and there that he really truly saw her with clarity for the first time and his emotions tangled like threads of sweet cotton candy making him dizzy with their complexity. At first there was guilt, plenty of it, after all she was not meant for him, it was wrong for him to even covet her but the glances they shared, the smiles, the words…soon faded the guilt into a secret urgent desire to keep her all to himself.

Jinora herself though, had developed feelings for him far before he ever noticed her as more than a background character, in fact he had still been hung up on the Avatar by the time she had grown enough to start appreciating him as a man, one which she watched more than she herself would admit to. Eventually she had developed to be more or less his height but whilst she was petite and light like a feather, he was built wide and strong like a rock wall, one which made her feel save and grounded. People always said how handsome and manly his brother was but Jinora couldn't help but think that Bolin was so terribly underappreciated, sure he was shorter and more naïve, yes he had more of a baby face than a manly scowl, and yes he was broad shouldered and built like a bear instead of lean and tall but to Jinora he much more appealing, unique, sweet tempered and attractive than any man she had ever know. Maybe she was biased, but she loved him all the same.

The atmosphere in the room shifts and suddenly the dim candlelight seemed romantic and shimmery, the sea breeze seemed warm and sweet gusting lightly through the tiny crevices of the shutters and every sound seemed louder, muffled but louder, like the sound of their breaths becoming deeper, harsher, and the rustling of clothes as they move, even their heartbeats almost seen audible in the scenario as their eyes meet in the semi-darkness, like the glitter of clear jade ocean waters meeting the misty pearly ash of the dawn sky.

All it takes is a little movement, a tiny shift from both their bodies, almost imperceptive and mostly unconscious and suddenly they are both gravitating towards each other with their lips meeting in a slow, soft but urgent kiss, reveling in each other's taste as her arms move around his neck and his hands find her waist. Their tongues mold together like pieces of some tender alien puzzle and their tongues, after shyly poking and tracing, begin a gentle yet passionate dance of desire and affection as their embrace becomes tighter and tighter until not even the air is allowed to stand between them.

Finally they break apart, panting for sweet gulps of much needed air with both their cheeks tinted with a warm rosy shade.

"Spirits, I missed you." Her breathless voice betrays more emotion than she's used to showing, sparking a darker hue of pink to flush her cheeks.

"I missed you too." His panting voice, so close to her ear, sent puffs of heated air onto her skin giving her goose bumps.

They stay like that for a while, not even noticing that she had moved onto his lap, or maybe he pulled her onto it himself, with their clothed bodies close together ignoring the stuffy heat as they merely breathe in each other's scent and enjoy the peaceful company.

There have been occasion when they have gone much farther. Exploring, touching, teasing, caressing. But never once have they had the courage to do what both their bodies are demanding, what they both truly want and need, even though opportunity has presented itself often, but this time she wants more, she needs more, she's tired of waiting and hoping and dreaming.

"I want something different tonight." Her words broke the silence, or near silence as the first drops a summer storm began to drizzle just outside the window. _«Rain. Perfect.»_ She thought to herself.

"Different? What do you mean?" He looked at her, curious and still quite clueless. In many ways he was far more innocent than she could ever be.

"I'm not the little girl you met five years ago. I've grown up. I want to become a real woman and there is no man I'm willing to accept other than you." He looked into his eyes, holding her ground firmly and stubbornly.

"I… But… Look, I know you're not a child, in many ways you've always been more mature than me, you've always been a mature soul and you're smarter than anyone I know but… Are you sure? What if we get caught? Everyone will say I've dishonored you or something." He looked genuinely pained and torn. She knew he wanted it, it was as obvious as the growing whistle of the wind outside, but he had thought he was not good enough for her, he had always feared ruining her. Somehow he still expected for her to find someone better, after all that always happened, he was always left behind, but now here she was- giving him the highest proof of love he could ever desire…And he didn't know how to respond.

"Stop overthinking it. I love you. I've loved you for years. It's only natural that I'd want to make love to you. How can such feelings be bad?" She traced his cheek and jaw soothing him, letting her reasoning sink in as the rain began to pour more harshly outside and the detached rumble of thunder echoed in the distance. "Please, I need you, Bolin."

He stared at her, stunned into silence by her words. Jade eyes scrutinizing her for even the smallest shred of doubt. But all her face betrayed was love, need and certainty.

"I love you too." With that his answer was given and he leaned closer to kiss her once again, however this time there was much more passion and urgency in the act. "I always will…Jinora."

The sound of her name was almost lost in another bout of thunder but the flash of lightning illuminated their faces, both frozen momentarily in expressions of utmost affection and desire while looking at the objects of their affections before their lips met again in a bruising kiss.

They were lying in his bed, they couldn't remember when they had changed to this position but he lay under her holding her body close as his fingers slipped into her yellow and maroon Temple clothes, tracing her lower back while she slowly undid the buttons of his shirt still kissing him, their lips locked in a fervent way that was no longer gentle but a demanding, almost challenging, battle of passion.

His hands roamed under her clothes mapping her back with smooth caresses of his roughly callused hands making her almost purr in delight, but soon she became utterly frustrated and sat up straddling his hips in a most suggestive manner only to tug at his shirt. He understood and while the eagerness that tainted her usually calm features and the sight of her pose made him blush, he still sat up and allowed her to pull his shirt over his head, tossing the garment across the room in process and disheveling his hair in a clumsy, though not unattractive, way.

For a moment she merely stared at him, analyzing every inch of skin with her hands lightly drifting from his shoulders down to his chest, she had seen has much before, she had savored such a sight many times, but to be allowed to touch so intimately changed the perspective entirely.

She took her time, letting the whole idea of what was about to happen sink in and for all her earlier enthusiasm she was somewhat nervous. He did not move, giving her time to reconsider, but she soon merely smiled, steeling her resolve, and surprised him by unceremoniously pulling off her tunic and cowl, giving him only a few seconds to view her before she kissed him again.

There was much difference in this kiss. It was no longer sweet or exploring or even urgent, now it a demanding display of passion, it was all teeth and tongues and fast insatiable motions of their lips that no longer molded gently but instead were dueling in a bruising embrace between short harsh gasps for air.

Such a kiss as a tendency to haze the mind, dull rationality and fuel passion no matter how logical, smart or talented, no matter how sweet, funny or innocent people may be, such a kiss will always be more intoxicating than any beverage or drug.

Their hands now roamed each other's bodies with demanding desire, with Bolin's hands fumbling with her chest wrappings while kicking of his shoes, and Jinora's dainty little fingers practically pulling at his hair to intensify the kiss as she ground her body shamelessly to his.

He broke the embrace first, rolling onto her before pulling back, breathing harshly. There was a sharp intake of breath, almost a gasp, and he realized it had come from him as he gazed down at her.

Jinora lay on bed, her hazel hair almost completely loose for a change only a lightly looped mess to the side as it had come undone in the confusion and now spilled on her face and on the pillow all around her head, her parted lips were swollen and red, glistening and dewy just begging for more kisses, her eyes were half closed in a lusty haze but glittered with anticipation, her cheeks were flushed as her chest rose rapidly as she attempted to catch her breath emphasizing her perfect firm supple breasts that were displayed beautifully, almost artistically, among loose tangled strips of wrappings in the candlelight with her small pink nipples looking like berries ripe for the picking. She was beautiful, breathtaking to say the least, and he could only stare as the rain began to fall outside with almost deafening force and the occasional flash of lightning illuminated her skin ethereally.

She was beginning to get a little self-conscious from his ogling but she couldn't help but stare at him as well. His eyes were scrutinizing her, not with the wild lust she expected but with tender adoration and desire, his chest rose and his mouth blew warm puffs of air with each harsh breath with lips just as swollen and kissable as hers, he was flushed and his hair was even more tousled now but it all made him look even more mouthwatering, but the skin she had so readily explored earlier now seemed to be strung with unseen tension, like the body of a predator on the prowl.

He kissed her again attempting, and utterly failing, to soften it from the demanding violent passion of before to a sweeter tender meeting of lips, but neither of them could help but kiss harder and deeper and their hands were once again roaming all over heated skin with needy caresses, her soft fingers travelling down his back, racking her nails softly but fastidiously on his skin, while his calloused hands travelled up her sides to cup her plump mounds.

She moaned softly into his mouth from the delicate touch and, encouraged, the broke from her lips only to plant delicate kisses tenderly down her jaw to her neck as his hands groped and caressed her breasts, almost a little clumsily in his fervor to please. But he was rewarded by the aroused shudder that travelled up her spine and the little sounds that attempted to escape her pursed lips.

He continued to kiss her velvety skin reaching a spot just were her neck and ear met and tentatively nipped on the earlobe while palming her breasts and rolling her hardening pebbly nipples between his fingers, making her gasp and jolt lightly which for some reason pleased him immensely. His lips continued their travel, now with sweet kisses lower, crossing her neck and shoulder and reaching her upper chest until he was placing gentle sloppy open mouthed kisses on her left breast, still caressing and teasing the other with his fingers.

She shivered, not out of cold but out of the sheer sensations traveling her body in tingling waves of heat. Her hands found his hair and all she could do was tangle her fingers in it and urge him on while trying with all her might to restrain her moans, which was proof of how forgone her rational mind was to the sensations given that the noise of the storm was loud enough to mask any sound she could possibly make.

Suddenly he kissed his way to her neglected breast, kissing it and sucking on the berry pink nipple languidly and softly, finally ripping another little moan from her throat as arousal and pleasure washed over her making her burn for more, her hands began to tug at his hair, almost imperceptibly, for more. More of what she did not know, just more of what he could give her.

Bolin's lips travelled down her diaphragm, kissing and trailing to her stomach, pausing for his tongue to dip and roll around her navel slowly and teasingly in a promise of more to come later, leaving a trail of saliva on her oversensitive skin that felt like a bright path of sensation in the warm stuffy air of the summer night.

Unexpectedly, he began to untie her trousers, removing them swiftly but lightly. He then moved over her again, gracing her lips with more leisurely kisses as his hands traveled up her creamy thighs and one settled between her legs, over the light fabric of her underpants, unmoving for a while as heat seemed to seep from her every pore from arousal and a touch of embarrassment. But soon enough her libido won over her shyness and she parted her thighs allowing his fingers to explore with delicate motions.

It was as if his large calloused fingers were gently attempting to work on delicate flower, touching with just enough pressure to part her folds and caressing with just enough speed to make her pant into their frantic kiss. By the time the thin white material of her underpants was moist and clammy he was becoming bolder and braver and he surprised her by slipping his hand into the cloth and caressing her directly. His mouth was back on her neck, kissing her sweet skin with dedication and sucking it with possessive passion while his fingers explored every most intimate core of her body, caressing over the unusually soft fuzz of her curls and gently parting her folds again to softly stroke at the warm slick skin, rolling his index over a tiny pearl that made her jump and arch her back like a cat in heat, moaning incoherent words as he kissed at the hollow of her throat. He then stroked a little lower, dipping a digit into her depths, somewhat astounded at how incredibly wet and ready she had become, noting her little intake of breath and the blush blooming all over her skin more fiercely as he continued to explored.

He soon found a rhythm, rolling and tapping his thumb on that little pearl that made her nearly squeal with sensation while he gently thrust a pair of his long fingers in the hot slick depths of her body while his mouth mapped her skin with tantalizing kisses.

Jinora felt as if the tingly sensations that invaded her body were blooming into something harsher, powerful and raw, like a coil about to spring from the deepest parts of her body if just a little bit more tension were applied; pleasure made the air catch in her lungs and every inch of her skin seemed oversensitive and attuned to even the slightest feathery touch.

When Bolin began to feel his hair being tousled by nothing but air and slivers of warm breeze tickling down his back demandingly, he knew she was losing control, even her bending was leaking out in an instinctive plea for more, her moans and the way she arched to his touch proved just that.

With herculean force of will, he pulled away from her, earning a disappointed meowl from her lips.

"Patience." He smiled, a little amused that she of all people was the anxious one right now.

Gracefully, he slid her undergarments off completely leaving her bare in all her glory before him, looking like some otherworldly spirit, a goddess of lust and innocence both. He could not help but stare, taking in her creamy skin were little possessive marks were blooming from the earlier ministrations of his mouth.

She squirmed a little anxiously, closing her thighs shyly and looking up at him with a little challenging pout making her a million times more desirable.

"What?" She seemed to be enquiring about the dazed and amazed look on his face.

"So gorgeous…" He replied breathlessly but giving her his usual crooked smile. "No bad for someone living with monks."

She blushed then chuckled, covering her breasts shyly with one arm whilst throwing a pillow in his face.

"It's not fair."

"What?" This time he was the one confused by her actions.

"That I'm the only one naked as a babe. It's not fair." She gave him an almost inquisitive grin, daring him to join her.

"Well, I wouldn't wish to be unfair! How do you propose we resolve this, oh my might spirit of beauty?" His smile was almost blinding as the blush on her cheeks deepened at least three shades.

Instead of replying she sat up, slowly moving to him. She traced down his flat stomach and deftly untied his belt, tugging his pants down. He had to stand and kick off the offending garment before joining her again, lying beside her and kissing her lips, fully intending to return to his previous actions but she took the lead instead, curiously trailing her hand over the hard bulge of his undershorts which were now unpleasantly constricted. He bit his lip, hissing in a sharp breath at her touch, elated in the way she stroked circles on his clothed length making him harden even more at an alarming rate.

She was graceful and gentle but lacked the subtlety and patience that he had shown when exploring her. Perhaps he had strung her nerves and desires too tightly, perhaps he had overestimated her delicacy as a girl or perhaps she was just too eager and curious to hold back, but when she slipped her slight hand into his undershorts with barely any warning he was taken by surprise and completely blow away by the rush of sensation as she wrapped her silky fingers around the bare skin of his cock, memorizing each inch, taking in its heat and rigidity, noting how it felt hard like iron covered in velvet but malleable and hot too.

"Do I really arouse you so much?" The question was simple enough but she whispered it shyly, fluttering her lashes and looking at his flushed lust filled face.

"More than you will ever imagine." He attempted a smile but a sharp moan took away the edge of it.

She smiled as well and moved to remove his undershorts until he was as naked as her in the dimly lit room. Just like him, she gawked at him with a partially analytic, partially needy gaze noticing the soft tan of his skin, the sharp angles of his body that were nothing like the subtle curves of hers, the well-defined muscles, the rough calloused hands, the heated jade gaze of his eyes, the strong column of his throat that swallowed convulsively under her staring gaze, the panting needy rise and fall of his chest, the powerful legs and of course the hardened dark length between his legs.

"What?" He asked, just as curious about her stare as she had been.

"Gorgeous." She replied in a breathy voice. "Not bad for a Pro-Bender." She added counter-pointing his little joke.

"…Um…T-thanks." He gave her a smile and blushed almost as much as her, nervously running a hand through his hair.

She couldn't help by find his reaction adorable and moved to lay next him again, kissing his neck as she had wanted to do from the moment he bit her earlobe. He mouth made languid hot patterns on his skin, kissing, sucking, travelling down his neck as her hands trailed his chest with fluttery fingers sending little tendrils of air to caress his skin and make him shiver.

He wrapped his arms around her, rolling lightly onto her again with a smile that seemed to say «Where were we?» as he captured her lips again with his own. Once again the kiss was hard, passionate, frantic, all teeth and tongues and bruising force leaving them drunk with lust all over again.

So far their passion had heated and cooled in waves with the shy explorations and curious touches of their first time, the anxiety and eagerness being often calmed by the need to be granted approval and certainty by each other, which in turn was driven by love but soothed the natural wild instinct to simply give in to carnal desires. But the time for exploring was over and neither of them could wait much longer, this time the growing heat would not be cooled.

The hungry kiss deepened further, as if they wanted to feed each other their very souls. The hard planes of his chest pressed her down to the fluffy covers of the bed and yet she still arched her body to grind her breasts and tingly pebbly nipples to him. His length poked and grinded to her intimate core almost clumsily in its eagerness though he still managed to hold back for fear of harming her, but when she suddenly spread her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist he felt all his resolve melt.

His hand and hers together guided the tip of his hard throbbing cock into the soaked gooey heat of her entrance and he slipped in, sliding inside almost without any control thanks to how wet and slick she was with need. Her breath hitched and she gasped. He broke the kiss, looking into her face as a pained but determined expression replaced the lusty haze she had moments before, yet he didn't stop, merely driving into her depths steadily and slowly, piercing her maidenhood until he was fully sheathed in her body, only then did he stop, allowing her, well both of them, time to adjust as he kissed away a stray tear from the corner of her eye followed by many small honeyed little kisses all over her cheeks, jaw, neck and even the tops of her breasts, and not once did she complain or cry out, being his brave girl…Well, his brave woman.

She was so tight- the wet, hot, bumpy walls of her depths wrapped around him so tightly he felt they would imprint his length with their patterns forever, the heat was so intense he almost feared he'd melt into her. Even so they fit together like puzzle pieces, made for each other so perfectly that it just felt right, and it took him all the self-restraint he had not to lose control.

Moments later her hands found his hair again, pulling him up into another deep kiss as she rolled her hips lightly giving permission to move, though it seemed more like she was demanding more as she clung to him tightly with her legs, her arms and even her tongue invaded his mouth as the lustful haze returned to her smoke colored eyes.

He moved slowly, in long unhurried thrusts, his hands cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples as she moaned into the deep fervent kiss until her own hips were moving in time with his, like some indecent dance of primal passion, a rhythm of heat and pleasure that grew faster and faster until they had to break the kiss panting for oxygen as her moans filled the room.

He never knew she could make sounds like that, he doubted anybody would have ever thought her voice become so honeyed, so breathy, so_ loud_! But he loved it, he silently thanked the spirits that the storm was raging so violently outside as to hide her voice from unsuspecting ears but he adored how she cried out in that sweet voice with each thrust, how every time his rock hard shaft drove into her tight dripping core she would get louder and louder.

They didn't even remember when or how but suddenly he had one of her legs over his shoulder and he drove into her much deeper than before, finding spots inside she didn't even know existed but that made her scream and arch and shake.

Someone was screaming for more, demanding it harder and faster and she suddenly realized it was her, she never imagine her voice would so…so feminine and animalistic in the throes of pleasure but to her the most arousing thing of all were his groans and moans and the way his face twisted with pleasure.

He let go of leg and took hold of her hips as her legs wrapped around his waist locking her ankles behind his back, and he followed her commands quite willingly, thrusting harder and deeper as he bent his head, his mouth finding her breasts and hungrily sucking her nipples until her words were completely incoherent. He tilted her hips with his fingers almost bruising her skin and hammered deeper, finding some spot that made her cry his name and tilt her head back with her eyes almost rolling back into her skull. Her nails racked over his back almost franticly like a drowning woman fighting for a hold, but the fierce red scratches that marred his back only drove him further to the edge.

He knew she wouldn't last much longer, her frantic ways, her desperate cries and even the way the inner walls of her body fluttered around him told him she was so close to the edge, but he couldn't wait, he was about to explode from the inside out but refused to go down before her.

"Open your eyes…Look at me…" He whispered out in a hoarse panting voice among groans of pleasure.

Her eyes shot open instantly, gazing at him sharply with her face contorted with pleasure.

One of his hands left her hip, sliding between them to find that tiny pearl in her body tapping in quick desperate strokes, though he never stopped pounding into her, into that spot that made her lose control of her body.

Suddenly, she was falling. The coil deep within her body snapped and the pleasure exploded all over her body like a sudden electric jolt that made all her muscles spasm at once, he had expected her to scream louder but all the air seemed to have vacated her lungs and the sensations were simply so extreme she couldn't even scream she could only cling onto him for dear life, sinking her nails into his shoulder, unaware that her eyes had shut again and her vision had gone white. The feeling of her clinging so urgently to him, the bursting spiral of air enveloping them, the sting of her nails, the tight clenching of her core sucking in his length and simply the expression on her face were too much, he cried out and felt the waves of pleasure crash on him dragging him down to climax with her and before he could help himself he was releasing jets of hot sticky seed into her body and collapsing onto her, doing his best to keep his weight off her but groaning as her depths seemed to flutter as if trying to milk him dry, prolonging their pleasure for several long excruciating moments until they were both lying in messy heap of limbs that felt like jelly, sweating, panting in desperate need for air, exhausted, still seeing sparks, totally spent, but utterly and completely satisfied, sated in a way they did not even know possible.

Finally, their bodies disconnected slowly, leaving her with a little twinge of emptiness and him with a little sense of loss, as if they were not complete without each other. He rolled off her, not letting go so she was soon lying over his chest, snuggling into the warmth of his body, he pulled the covers over their cooling bodies and wrapped his arms around her out of protective instinct.

"I love you, Jinora. So much." He whispered in her, suddenly needing her to know this, needing her to hear the words.

"I love you too, Bolin. More than you will ever know." She smiled against his chest, her eyes closed as she dozed in and out of consciousness, feeling so happy that there simply were no more words to describe her emotions at the moment.

They both felt closer than ever, like they had completed each other, like they were part of each other, as if suddenly they were one, or better yet- two parts of a whole. It certainly was the most rewarding feeling either of them had ever had. They were so wrapped up in each other, dozing for much needed rest, that they did not notice that the candle had gone out, the rain was showering with deafening force but it was soothing and lolled them to sleep, the thunder still rumbled occasionally and they were unaware that it had concealed the few times the ground had actually trembled lightly from Bolin's bending in the throes of passion, the warm balmy summer air wrapped around them in the night bringing the fragrance of night blooming jasmine into the room.

Luckily for them, the following day was a resting day and thanks to the storm everyone would sleep in, allowing them to rest. Luckily for them, the night was still young.

_Soooo… Should I keep this as a one shot or make it a story? Say someone helps them hide those hickeys? Say Tenzin is on the prowl? Say someone catches them? Or maybe some romantic trouble is on its way? Who knows where my twisted little mind can go with this! Just tell me if you want me to continue._


End file.
